Go!Animate Studios
NOTE: The following info is Fictionus . Do not believe that the following events actually occurred (thanks for your understanding :)!). GoAnimate Studios '''(formerly Go!Animate Pictures')' is an animation studio owned by '''GoAnimate.com. It was founded by Alvin Hung and C. Elbourn a.k.a. Cayby J (who later founded C.E. Animation Studios). It's most financially succesful film to this date is Go!Animate the Movie (2006/2013). The company has also produced the Tigrus879 GoAnimate movies, Coulden Pettit's Erika Adventures series, AMSalley94 the movie, GoAnimate Adventures, the GoAnimate show, ccateni the movie, and the Comedy World tv series. Filmography Productions (as GoAnimate Pictures): *An Early version of Go!Animate the movie (2004, in association with Walt Disney Pictures) *Brian: The Movie (2014, in association with Anthonyg3281 Productions) *Eric the movie (JoeyWare version, 2013, in association with GoAnimate Studios) *Eric the movie (Brendan Barney version, 2014, in association with Brendan Barney Productions) *Kristin Konkle the movie (2013, bought by GoAnimate Studios in 2014, in association with Wild Animation Inc.) * Brian and PC Guy 2014(Last Film With Go!Animate Pictures Name With Paramount Pictures Warner Bros Pictures Warner Animation Group, Klasky Csupo ,Valve Corperation, Nickelodeon Movies,Cartoon Network Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios CMSMG Industries and CMSMG Animation * Comedy World. Up until 2006, it was credited as GoAnimate Pictures. Releases (through Universal Pictures, under the Go!Animate Pictures banner): *Dylan the movie (2014, in association with TheJoujan4444 Studios and Dylan Productions) *Kristin Konkle the sequel (2014, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and GoAnimate Peepz Company production label of GoAnimate Studios) *Brendan Barney the movie (2014) * Kriston Konkle The Spin-Off (2015 Distribution Only by Columbia Pictures Shangri La Imagemovers C2 Pictures The haylcon Company) Movies (any real companies such as Fox/Warner Bros/etc might be mentioned just for fun): *GoAnimate (1994, in association with Paramount Pictures, and 20th Century Fox) *Planet Eric (1997, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Planet Eric 2 (2001, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Comedy World: The Movie (2004, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Go!Animate the Movie (2006/2013, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation C.E. Animation Studios,20th Century FOX,and Columbia Pictures) *Shrek Meets Comedy World (2013, in association with Tigrus879 Productions and DreamWorks Animation SKG; Distributed By Paramount Pictures(Domestic)& 20th Century Fox(Worldwide) *The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013; uncredited, in association with Currency Bros Inc. and Tigrus879 Productions) *Kristin Konkle the movie (2013, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and this company's distribution department, GoAnimate Pictures) *The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (2013/2014, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *Erika Adventures, Makron's Revenge (2014, in association with Warner Bros. Pictures and ID Software) *Kristin Konkle, the sequel (2014, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and GoAnimate Pictures) *Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (2014, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *Erika Adventures 2, Black Mesa (2014, in association with Warner Bros. Pictures, Valve Corporation, and ID Software) *AMSalley94 the movie (Upcoming) *Kristin Konkle, Battle of Toronto (Upcoming, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and GoAnimate Pictures) *Unnamed Shrek Meets Comedy World sequel (TBA, in association with DreamWorks Animation SKG) *The Great Warriors, A GoAnimate Adventures movie (Upcoming, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, Zephyr Pictures, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Unnamed fourth Tigrus879 movie (TBA, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *Go!Animate the Movie 2 (TBA, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and C.E. Animation Studios) *Go!Animate Medal Of Honor Warfighter the Movie (2014, with Stupid Penguin Productions and Russian Seashell flash Studios) * ccateni the movie (November, with ccateni pictures and paramount pictures) * Brian and PC Guy 2 Upcoming (with Paramount Pictures Warner Bros Pictures Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon Movies, Valve Corporation, Klasky Csupo Warner Animation Group CMSMG Industries and CMSMG Animation * Nick Jones Sucks (2015) (with Columbia Pictures FOX Searchlight Pictures and Ghost House Pictures * The Eric Movie (2015) (With Wolf Films Columbia Pictures Universal Pictures CMSMG Animation/Industries Valve Corperation) TV & Internet Series: *The GoAnimate Show (2007-2012, in association with C.E. Animation Studios) *Comedy World (2012-2013, in association with 20th Century Fox Television) *GoAnimate Adventures (2014-present, in association with 20th Century Fox Television, 20th Century Fox Animation, Zephyr Pictures, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Lorva Gets grounded (2014-present, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, Phillip Psareas, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Awesometoons (2014-present, in association with Leilah Delattre Films) Logo History The company's logo has evolved thoughout the years. Check these logos out: (Newest) Theatrical Logo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcywAZg1kPQ GoAnimate_Studios_logo_(1997).png|Taken from Planet Eric (1997) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-33 PM).png|Taken from Go!Animate the Movie (2006) Snapshot 2 (7-20-2014 2-34 PM).png|Taken from The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (2013) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-34 PM).png|Taken from Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (2014) and from GoAnimate Medal Of Honor movie (2014) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-39 PM).png|Taken from AMSalley94 the movie (upcoming) Go!Animate Studios Brian and OC Guy.jpg|From Brian and PC Guy 2014 Goanimate Studios .jpg|From A Trailer Of Brian And PC Guy (2014) Go!Animate Prodcutions.jpg|From The Teaser Trailer Of Time Watchers (2014) and Final Trailer Of Brian and PC Guy (2014) Fmoaustui.jpg|from the Awesometoons Shorts Toon.jpg|From the later Awesometoons shorts. Category:Studios Category:Companies Category:Subsidiaries Category:Fictional Companies Category:Subsidiaries of GoAnimate.com Category:GoAnimate Studios